Dance, Dance, Fall
by neonkoi
Summary: Kudo Shinichi is a worldwide known dance prodigy. Kuroba Kaito might just be the most talented newbie the world has ever seen and Shinichi is given the task of being his teacher. What can such a talented duo do? Fem!Shin KaiShin - AU


_**I don't know what this is to be honest... I just missed writing fem!shin x Kai one-shots and this just... happened.. Yeah. I dunno. I'll go now...**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed nor Magic Kaito(u)_**

 ** _Warnings: Really really strange writing style. Really strange... Oh yeah! Fem!Shin~ Is that even a warning, though? It's in the summary._**

* * *

 **Dancing:**

The twists and turns came naturally as the dancer fell into step with the beat. The tempo lifted and the dance became faster, twists more daring, and flips common. But it was no problem for her, body toned and athletic from the years of dancing experience. Another turn. Another flip and twist. Elegant body. Elegant expression. Mesmerizing perfection.

Indigo orbs brightened. Sapphire stayed serene as silence filled the dance studio.

"Do you get it now?" The girl asked, a light smile on her face as she turned to the boy who sat Indian-style a couple of feet away from her. "It's not all about the planned choreography. That right there was me improvising just by listening to the beat. Now get up and try, Kuroba-kun!"

The indigo eyed boy jumped up, black T-shirt and dark grey jogging pants clad his body. "Hai! Kudo-sensei~"

Kudo Shinichi sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Why did I ever agree to teach you?"

* * *

 **(Three weeks ago):**

 _ **Dance Prodigy Kudo Shinichi takes on a pupil?!**_

 _ **Earlier this morning, we were informed by the ever famous actor Kudo Yukiko that her daughter, prodigy teen dancer Kudo Shinichi is taking on a pupil despite being a proclaimed, "lone dancer." Not even having experience with a group or partner as far as we know, how will this new dancer effect Shinichi? More information on who this new dancer is will be provided by the famous novelist Kudo Yusaku in due time.**_

...

Shinichi choked on her coffee. The report on the internet itself was surprising especially since she hadn't taken on a pupil. And she decided she never would so the fact that- wait. She re-read it again, groaning. _She didn't_. There was no way her mother found her someone to teach... The poor bastard. She didn't want to be cruel and just send him or her away, but that's how things were pointing. There was no way she was just going to take on a pupil. She didn't _know_ how to teach people to dance, anyways.

Dialing the all too familiar number of her mother, Kudo Yukiko, Shinichi braced herself for an argument.

* * *

 **First meeting:**

"But _Shin-chan~!_ " The actor whined. "This is a good opportunity for the both of you!" Shinichi glowered at her mother and Kuroba Kaito shuffled awkwardly in his seat next to Yukiko. Yusaku, who looked highly amused and bored at the same time observed the conversation only intervening when it looked like it was about to get physical between both daughter and mother.

"Um, you don't have to teach m-"

"Shut up, Kai-kun! I refuse to lose!" Yukiko snapped. Both males flinched at her anger and Shinichi just glared harder at her mother.

"How would having a pupil benefit me?" Shinichi all but growled, casting a slightly apologetic look in Kaito's direction that almost went unnoticed. _Oh_ , Kaito smiled, _she knows I'm being forced into this too. That's good..._

"You'll be able to enter something else besides solo competitions!" The actor scolded. "And think of all the dances you could do with two people! I know you've been dying to try out some of those styles that need _two_ people." Yukiko paused, taking a breath. " _Besides,_ this experience would be good for Kaito!"

 _Oh great,_ Kaito thought sarcastically. _At least I'm an afterthought._

"There is a reason I became a solo dancer!" Shinichi defended, her sapphire eyes bright in rage at being told what to do. She was so not listening to someone who went to travel the world in turn of leaving her 14-year-old daughter defenseless against the world.

 _Stupid parents_.

The newbie dance prodigy couldn't help but notice how pretty Shinichi's eyes got when she was angry. He smiled lightly as the yelling got louder. Yusaku sighed.

* * *

 **News:**

 _ **New Dance Prodigy Kuroba Kaito: Looking for partner!**_

 _ **Winning awards one-by-one, this new dancer has become a big shot within many competitions. Kuroba Kaito, age 17 and practically the man of every girl's dreams! In a recent interview, we got him to attend, he was asked many questions on furthering his dancing career. To our surprise, he stated he wanted to "have a partner and see where it goes with that", destroying the previous belief that he wanted to be a solo dancer. When asked why he wanted to dance with someone else he merely laughed, saying, "It's lonely alone, isn't it?"**_

 _ **More information on this new dancer will be released on ! Check in for more later!**_

...

"I can't believe it. You totally hinted at being my pupil." Shinichi grumbled over her coffee cup, a sweatered hand shutting her laptop off with unnecessary force. She quickly brought her arm back to her cup. It was already in a peculiar position seeing as her too-long sleeved draped off her and the coffee cup struggled to stay within her grip.

Kaito grinned. _So adorable_.

"Technically I said partner, not pupil." He informed her happily. "So Kudo-sensei, what do you think about me being every girl's dream man?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Shinichi rolled her eyes.

"I think it supports my theory that the world is _totally_ blind." She paused. "Or at least a majority of the female population." Kaito rolled his eyes that time.

"That's mean, Shinichi." He berated her to which she only shrugged at.

"I know." She sipped on her coffee and grinned. "I don't take it back, though."

The apartment filled itself with tranquil silence until Kaito burst out laughing.

Shinichi glared, a lingering threat in the air leaving her lips. "Don't make me regret agreeing to teach you."

* * *

 **First lesson:**

The first time Kaito saw Shinichi dance ( _and not from tv or other videos-of-sorts because he was a fan_ ) he was amazed. Her body was so graceful. Motions so fluid and her expressions outer worldly. He was simply amazed.

And she was a great teacher.

The dance studio was always a happy place for him. "Shinichi" became "Kudo-Sensei and "Kaito" became "Kuroba-kun".

 _Maybe one day they could be dance partners._

* * *

 **Eating Habits:**

"I don't want to." A voice whispered grumpily. Indigo eyes stared angrily at stubborn blue eyes. "I said n-" A spoon filled with soup got shoved into her mouth, silencing her protest.

"And I said eat," Kaito mumbled. It didn't sit well with him that even when Shinichi wasn't sick, she wouldn't really touch food, and now that she was sick, she avoided it completely. How did she even survive before he came here?

Unknown to the raging indigo-eyed messy-haired dancer, Shinichi hummed. Kaito was actually rather good at cooking.

* * *

 **Stupid reporters** :

A click of the camera put both Shinichi and Kaito on edge as they walked towards their shared apartment with groceries in hand. Sure enough, they turned around and saw a rather skinny man sporting a well-worn suit and hat that had a ridiculous pencil clipped to it. Shinichi held in a groan and instead smiled. _Wonderful._

"May we help you?"She asked in her most patient voice. Kaito glanced at her warily.

"U-h uh uh."

The reporter took off running, Shinichi groaned. That picture was going to go _viral_.

...

Two hours later proves that theory to be right.

Kaito glanced worriedly at the tv as the news reporter chats on-and-on about _their_ supposed secret relationship and the picture of them walking close with bags in hand flashed across the screen. And to make it worse, both Kaito and Shinichi's body language looked like that of a couple's. Totally misleading.

Kaito kinda wished it was true though.

Shinichi sunk low into the couch cushion. _Oh god_. Her mom was sooo going to call her.

...

After hanging up the phone. Kaito and Shinichi thought it simply wasn't possible to be any more embarrassed.

"I'm going to kill that reporter." Shinichi's voice lowered scarily, yet still surprisingly sweet. Kaito nodded his head.

"I'll help."

* * *

 **Ship the Ship- KaiShin Ship:**

 _ **Kudo and Kuroba not dating! Mysterious Pupil of Kudo Shinichi revealed!**_

 _ **As it turns out, we don't need to wait on information from Kudo Yusaku after this shocking relevation. Kudo and Kuroba, sadly aren't dating like we intially thought but instead Kaito is under the mentorship of Shinichi. I guess that breaks that ship! There will be more news later but the new popular celebrity match poll is on our website. Check KaiShin if you think they should be a couple! Pictures of the two can be found in links below.**_

...

"I swear it's more of a gossip webite than an actual news article."

Kaito sighed. "No comment."

* * *

 **Upgrade in status:**

It was a Monday that Kaito came to the dance studio meeting his teacher, Shinichi, like she asked when he heard that she wasn't his teacher anymore. He panicked.

"What?!"

"Calm down." Shinichi grinned. "Theres nothing left to teach you so I thought we could start doing competitions together." She turned her head away shyly. "Unless you don't want to that i-"

Kaito tackled her into a hug and the two of them both fell to the floor in a small two person pile. Crazy brown locks tickled at Shinichi's nose as she tried to get one Kuroba Kaito to stop hugging her.

"Of course I would love to, Shin-chan!" He cried out in glee.

...

The public couldn't have been more estactic to see the two of them perform for the world.

...

Shinichi couldn't be more happy that after 3 years of living with Kaito -one and a half of those years dating _(finally!)_ \- he proposed. A diamond cut ring with scattered sapphires slipped onto her finger and she smiled. "I do."

Kaito and Shinichi were married at age 20.

...

 _ **Wedding Pics here! KaiShin forever! For all of those who voted in the celebrity dating polls three years back- congratulations if you picked this couple!**_

* * *

 _ **Um, yeah. Terrible ending. I know.. But anyways, I'd appreciate a review if you liked this in the very least! I'm going to go crawl up in a ball and try to figure out what's wrong in my writing life at the very moment... bye! I really hope you enjoyed reading!**_

 _ **-Neonkoi**_


End file.
